What About Me
by Midnight Mirage
Summary: Can he finally convince her that he indeed feels that way? Or will he have to go farther than he originally planned?


Chapter One

First Day Disaster

Draco Malfoy used to be proud of his pureblood status, but lately he had become skeptical of his father's actions. Lucius being the supporter of Lord Voldemort that he was, began to become more reckless and destructive. This was starting to turn Draco away from his father's ways, and toward who he hated at one point, Harry Potter.

Draco frequently thought about leaving his family for once and for all, but one thing kept him around; his mother. He was afraid that if he did leave his father would do something to his dear mother that he didn't want to even think about. Not knowing what he would do if his mother was killed, he stayed to save her.

On September 1st, he would be returning to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year of his education, as Head Boy. His mother and father were quite pleased, but Draco was hoping to use his new authority to show the students and teachers of Hogwarts his new side.

Draco sat in his room transferring his new school supplies to his trunk waiting his return to Hogwarts. But all he could think about was what was going to happen when he returned. He had no friends anymore, surely not after what had happened with Dumbledore. The Slytherins would hate him for not finishing it off right and everyone else would be against him for doing any of it in the first place. Pushing those thoughts aside he closed his trunk and latched it.

Pulling the heavy trunk down the stairs to the sitting room where the blond boy's parents were waiting to take him to the train station. Narcissa sat in the black high backed chair faced towards the front door, talking to her husband quietly. She turned her blond head when she heard the sound of the trunk clunk onto the hard wood floor of the sitting room.

"Are you ready, Draco?" She asked in a low tone.

"Yes, I am." He said nervously. What would happen when he entered the train? Would he be bombarded with questions or threats?

"Good," Lucius grabbed his cane and started for the door, then stopped, "Are you coming or are we going to wait for Christmas?" Clearly annoyed by his son's slow movement, and reluctance to leave for the train, Lucius waited impatiently.

"I'm coming father." Draco grabbed his trunk's handle and began to drag it to the door, when his mother stopped him.

Narcissa placed a cold gentle hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure you want to go back, dear?" She asked gently. Draco simply nodded and walked fully out the door.

Twenty minutes later the small Malfoy family of three arrived at King's Cross Station to see the seventeen year old blond boy of again. Draco passed his class mates and saw a few stares as he passed. _Why did I decide to come back? What was I possibly thinking?_ Those thoughts drummed the inside of the young Malfoy. He walked farther away from his parents and closer to the train. His father said nothing of his actions and neither did his mother. _Did they both hate him for his slip up last June?_ Oh well, he needed to get on the train either way. The tall blond rushed onto the train lugging his heavy truck with him.

As he passed down the train looking for an empty compartment he heard more whispers and saw more stares. Ignoring his class mates he locked himself away from anyone else when he finally found an empty place to sit. Storing his trunk on the rack and sitting down tired of the stares and whispers, the boy looked out the window wishing the train would hurry and get to the castle.

The boy wasn't left to his thoughts for that long. Sadly he was disturbed by the brown eyed, brunette girl that he'd tortured for six years, Hermione Granger. He heard the compartment door open and turned to see the girl standing in the doorway. Her once brown bushy hair wasn't as bushy as he'd remembered and he thought that she actually was kind of pretty in her own way. But yet again this was Granger he was thinking about, he shook the thoughts out of his mind. _That's Granger, that's not right._

Hermione glared at the boy sitting alone, "McGonagall wants all Prefects in the first compartment. She wants to discuss duties for this year." She sighed, turned on her heel and left the compartment before he could come up with a nasty remark about her blood status.

Removing himself from the safety of his compartment he began the walk to the front of the train. He saw that Hermione had not waited for him, but then he thought. _Why would she, he was so horrible to her._ He finally made it to the front compartment which seemed to take forever, and opened the door.

"It's nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall's voice drifted to his ears has he stepped into the compartment and sat down next to his fellow Slytherin prefect, Blaise Zabini. Though he saw Zabini move away from him slightly, he stayed where he was and waited for McGonagall to start her babbling.

"Well, as you all know this year we have to pick our new Heads. Which I have already chosen, and they already have their badges. But seeing as you, yourselves don't know who these Heads are, I will tell you now before I continue with other business." She paused and cleared her throat quickly before continuing. "Our Head Girl this year is Miss Hermione Granger, and her counterpart is none other than Mr. Draco Malfoy. And as you two know, you will be sharing the Heads common room when we arrive at the castle." Some of the other students gasped, and others giggle to themselves.

Hermione was completely stunned, she had known that she was Head Girl of course but having to share a dormitory with the Slytherin Prince was going to be a nightmare. He was after all the person that teased and embarrassed her for the past six years. How was she supposed to feel about rooming with him? She was now dreading this year. _Maybe it would've been better to go with Ron and Harry on their quest for Horcruxes, and less dangerous. But it's too late to turn back now. I told them that I'd look after Ginny._

Hermione hadn't been paying attention as McGonagall went on with her speech. She just couldn't fathom why anyone would make Malfoy Head Boy. But either way she would do her duties with him or without him. As she was trapped in her own thoughts, McGonagall had finished her speech and the other Prefects had left except for one, Draco Malfoy.

"Granger," Malfoy was standing above her when she awoke from her own world. "Are you okay, or do you need help finding your compartment?" He smirked when she looked up. _I never realized how pretty her eyes actually are. No, stop that, she's still Granger, the Mudblood._ He shook his head to rid his thoughts of her.

Hermione just looked up at him irritated. There was no way he was going to ruin her year as Head Girl, this was her year. "No, Malfoy," she paused; she wanted to tell him off but thought better of it. "I don't need your help, thank you very much." She got up from her seat and stalked out of the compartment and back to Ginny, Luna and Neville.

Draco left the compartment and walked back to his lonely compartment. _Why couldn't he be civil to people? Why did everything he thought of to say was either sarcastic, or nasty?_ Opening the door he went directly for his trunk. He grabbed his robes and changed since he was alone, and then sat himself down to take a nap for the remainder of the ride.

The train stopped abruptly which sent Draco in the opposite seat face first. He groaned and got himself up off the floor, looking out the wind he saw that they were indeed at Hogsmeade Station, with the castle of Hogwarts in the background. _Oh, boy my prison for the next nine months._

Exiting the compartment, Draco filed into the queue of students getting off the train. The other students must have been more excited than he to return since they began pushing him closer to the prison. _Great, now I have to stay awake through the feast and then spend the night in a dorm with Granger. This is starting the year of just wonderfully._ McGonagall was at the great oak front doors to escort the students into the Great Hall to begin the feast.

"Alright, I know that you must be glad to be back but you must calm down. No pushing." She was rushed away with the rest of the crowd moving into the Great Hall. But the crowd thinned out as the students got settled down at their respective tables, awaiting the great feast that was to come. Draco himself found a seat at the very end of the Slytherin table, closet to the exit just incase he needed a quick escape, alone and away from his former friends.

McGonagall must have detached herself from the rampaging crowd because she was at the Head table set for the staff. In fact she had taken Professor Dumbledore's seat at the table. The loud ruckus that was the students telling stories to missed friends, ceased when she stood and cleared her throat for their attention.

"Students, this is obviously a new year. And I would like to leave what has happened in the past, just that, the past. But you will need to help me there, and lets us forgive those of us that had bad ideals in the past." She paused and some of the students looked toward the Slytherin table. "But on to new business, before the sorting begins I would like to introduce our new Head Boy and Head Girl for this year." Most of the students whispered among themselves discussing who they thought the new Head Boy and Girl were. But then all chatter stopped when McGonagall began to speak again.

"I would like to introduce our Head Girl from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger." The brown haired girl stood from her seat at the Gryffindor table and began her walk up to the Head table. People looked at her, and some laughed as she passed, but she was Hermione and no matter what happened she kept her head held high. When she reached the table and turned to faced the rest of the students, McGonagall decided it was time to announce the Head Boy.

"And now would our Head Boy from Slytherin house, Draco Malfoy, please join Miss Granger and I here at the table." She motioned for the space between herself and Hermione. The tall blond looked nervous as he made his way up to meet McGonagall and the Head Girl.

After a few more speeches from the Headmistress, and staff the students were set to eat. The feast was just as wonderful as it was in the years prior, but there was one thing missing, the beaming face of Albus Dumbledore. Some students were feeling the emptiness, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville for example.

"It feel really odd, not to have Dumbledore up there smiling down at all of us. Especially since it's our final year." Neville spoke the truth, the red-headed Ginny, and Hermione just nodded. Seamus piped up at this.

"This year will be different for sure." He looked up from his treacle tart, and then up the Gryffindor table. "Where are Harry and Ron? They'd never miss this." He looked utterly confused.

Hermione looked at Ginny for help, but didn't know how to answer. _Well I might as well tell him._ "They aren't coming back." She just looked up at the boy across from her, what else was she supposed to say. _Harry and Ron would be furious if it got out what they really are doing._ But then Ginny chimed in.

"Yeah, they transferred to Durmstrang. They wanted to experiment." She couldn't help but feel bad for lying to a class mate, but they weren't supposed to tell where her brother and boyfriend were. The only thing was Ron and Harry didn't give them a story to spread. _Why couldn't Hermione and I go with them? I miss him terribly._

Seamus looked confusedly at the two, but shrugged it off. Hermione on the other hand thought Ginny's quick thinking was great. To Hermione and Ginny's surprise no other questions about Harry and Ron were brought up, and the feast passed on a bit quicker than normal. Not as many first year students enrolled due to the fact that Voldemort was at large.

On her way up to the Head's dormitory, she stopped by Myrtle's bathroom that she had frequently visited in the past six years, just to postpone her entrance to the dorm. _Why did they have to pick Malfoy of all people? There is no way that I can get along with him. Especially without Ron or Harry here to help me. I always have Ginny._ She wanted to be able to think before she made her way all the way up.

She didn't spend too long in the bathroom, she didn't really want to talk to Myrtle, just use her bathroom for a hiding place. _Maybe Malfoy will already be in bed, and then I won't have to deal with him._ Making her way up two more floors she quickly arrived at the portrait that led to her new dorm for the year. Dreading her entrance to the dorm, she gave the portrait the password. The portrait swung open and she entered to find a beautifully decorated room with neutral colors. She thanked Merlin for there being no Slytherin colors in the common room. The one wall closet to her room, she figured, was a large bookcase that extended along the whole wall.

But to her dismay, Draco himself added to the décor. He had placed himself in the high backed chocolate colored chair on the other side of the room. Hermione, careful not to get to close, but yet see that he was asleep. _Perfect. I don't have to deal with him just yet._ But just as the thought ran through her head did he wake.

Rubbing his eyes, Draco looked up to see Hermione standing a safe distance away from him, just staring. "Take a picture, Mudblood." He smirked at his own comment and then continued, "What are you looking at me for? Don't you have something to do?" He was irritated with her already.

"Well actually I was trying to see whether you were dead or not, so I can have a party," she said sarcastically. Why was he so arrogant? He really wasn't all that bad when he wasn't insulting her. Hermione glared at the blonde lounging in the chair and turned on her heel and walked to her bedroom door, but stopped. "And why would I _want_ to look at you?"

She heard a groan, which meant he had taken the bait. Oh boy would Malfoy be an easy target. She continued into her sleeping quarters and was glad to find that her room was set up close to the one she had shared with the her other Gryffindor classmates up until now. To tired to care, the girl walked over and laid down on the red and gold covered bed, fully clothed. _Today was a long day. I hope tomorrow is a better day. I don't want anything to do with that Malfoy._ She was soon drifting off into her thoughts.

Draco woke early the next morning and made light work of getting himself ready for the start of term. He just wanted to get out of the portrait whole without an encounter with the bookworm, Granger. Maybe she was already gone, but he didn't want to take his chances.

Opening his door slightly, he listened for any movement down below him. When he heard nothing he thought that the coast was clear, luckily she had left already to meet the friends she had, left anyway, in the Great Hall. _Ah, no blow out from the mudblood. I've had enough of her already and I've only been here for what not even a day. That's pretty pathetic, Malfoy's, can handle a mudblood. Well in some cases, but some are just insufferable. And Granger for sure is insufferable. _

He peacefully walked down the stairs from his dorm and placed himself carefully on the couch. He wasn't going down to breakfast, he wasn't hungry plus he had other things on his mind. The blond just sat there in deep thought about this arrangement and how badly this would probably turn out. _How can McGonagall think that Granger and I can live in the same quarters for a whole year without injuring each other? This school was truly ridiculous, why did he bother coming back._ He groaned at the situation and leaned back on the couch. The fire crackled in the fire place across from the couch, and the slight rain that had started to fall became heavier as he sat there in peace. He had not gone down to breakfast to get away from Pansy's stupid questions that he knew would come. She was quite a nuisance, but both of their families thought it a good idea for them to marry, both being pureblood and all.

Slowly the tall blond made his way down the stairs to his first class of that day, Potions with the Gryffindors. _Great_. On his way to the classroom he didn't meet many people seeing as most of them were still in the Great Hall for breakfast, that wasn't yet over. As he entered, he found Snape hadn't entered the room yet but there was one person there. A bushy-brown haired girl sitting at a table with a book opened on her lap. Why on earth was she here that early? Class didn't start for another ten minutes and Snape wasn't too fond of her and neither was she of him.

Draco, ignoring the want to insult her, walked over to her. Being Head Boy and Girl, they'd have to get along and after the slight argument the night before he thought it'd be better to get off on a better note today. _She is quite pretty, for a mudblood. The way her eyes sparkle when she's happy with her friends. The way her eyes darken when she fights with him, was starting to intrigue him. Why am I thinking this way about her of all people? I have Pansy that would give her left leg to please me and I'm looking at Granger that way. I need mental help, and father definitely wouldn't like this at all._

"What are you doing here so early?" The blond couldn't help but smirk at her annoyed expression.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm reading and waiting for class to start." She rolled her eyes and turned away from the boy standing next to her. Hoping that he would get the hint to leave her alone, she turned back to her book.

"Well, I was just trying to be conversational, but I can see that you Gryffindors just have a knack for being rude." The Slytherin stomped away and over to his empty table, sitting down he pulled out his Potions book and awaited Snape's arrival.

Class went by slower than normal, but then again Hermione didn't have her best friends to keep her company. Only the rest of the annoying Slytherins, and her fellow seventh year Gryffindors. Seeing Draco and Pansy make out in the middle of class wasn't anything that she had wanted to see. But nevertheless she got through it and left for her Arithmacy lesson which to her dismay Malfoy would be there too.

Entering the class room she sat down in her seat. Dropping her head on the desk and closing her eyes, she rested for a few wonderful seconds, until she heard that taunting voice.

"Well, hello again Granger. I forgot that you'd be here too." Hermione looked up to see that handsome trademark smirk that was constantly plastered on Malfoy's pale face. _Wait did I just think of him as handsome?_ She mentally slapped herself and groaned when he decided to sit down next to her. What did he want now?

"Now, what do you want ferret?" She asked, not bothering to hide the disdain in her voice.

"Why do you always have to be so hateful?" He asked as he sat down next to her. A loud gasp could be heard throughout the room. The same thing going through many minds, 'Why was Malfoy choosing to sit next to Granger?'

"Since you're an arrogant git. Is that a good enough reason?" She said not even gracing him with a glance; she just sat there with her nose stuck in her book. Just as she was hoping the class would start soon, the voice of the Professor was heard above the chatter.

"Alright, now settle down students." The professor spoke clearly and loud enough that he could be heard over the students' persistent chatter. "As most of you know I am Professor Jackson. Now, with that done will you please open your books to page one hundred-two." As he paused some of the female students could be heard gasping. Yes the professor was strikingly handsome but he was a teacher and that would be completely wrong. Hermione looked up and was dazed by his piercing slate eyes that reminded her of the person sitting next to her.

"Oh boy this will be fun." Malfoy groaned, and rested his head on his palm. Opening his book he shook his head. "Why did I bother with this class?"

Hermione was getting annoyed with Malfoy's disrespect for the professor. "Will you shut up already? I don't care why you're here but I intend on learning something." She hissed. _Hopefully this class will end shortly. I don't want to have to deal with him all class._

"Touchy, touchy. You don't have to be so nasty Miss Granger." He smirked.

"Why did you have to sit there? So you can bother me?" She glanced over at the handsome blond boy sitting next to her. _His eyes are quite interesting. And the way his hair lays on his forehead... oh no what was I thinking? Malfoy isn't handsome; he's a nasty little ferret that has tortured me since first year. Ron and Harry would be furious if they knew what was going through my head right now. I can't possibly like that arrogant toe rag…can I? No, most certainly not. Ignore him Hermione; don't let him get to you. Just don't._ She shook her head to try and rid it of those terrifying thoughts.

No answer came from the young man next to her, which unnerved her. He just shifted in his seat and looked up at the professor. But to Hermione's delight he didn't speak to her for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang Hermione hastily put her books and other supplies in her bag and slung I over her shoulder. Trying to get out of the room without a confrontation with Malfoy, she moved quicker than she'd ever known she could move. But to her dismay he caught her before she had made it that far down the corridor.

"What's the rush, Granger?" His cocky, arrogant tone was used when he said this.

"I'm trying to get away from you. What did you think?" She turned away from him and regained her quick pace to the Great Hall hoping to make it there so she could talk to Ginny. She quickly got away from Draco as she heard Pansy. "Drakie! Where are you going?" Hermione sighed, saved by Pansy's obsession with Malfoy.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Seeing Ginny, she walked over to the red-headed girl. Ginny however seemed to be engrossed in whatever she was reading.

"What's that Gin?" Hermione looked over and saw a piece of parchment in her hand with a very familiar scribble on it.

Ginny looked up in a daze. "Hmm?" She shook her head and realized that someone was talking to her. Looking at Hermione surprised she answered. "Oh, nothing really just a letter from Harry. He promised that he'd write to me." The red-headed girl's eyes seemed to shine as she looked back down to the letter in her hands.

"Is there anything good?"

"Nope, nothing really. He's just letting me know that he's okay and that he misses us." She paused and Hermione could see tears come to the girls eyes. "Hermione, I miss him so much." The girl next to her broke down in tears. "I wish he didn't have to go. Why now, he's just legal. I didn't get to spend much time with him." Hugging the sobbing girl, Hermione knew how Ginny felt. Hermione herself had missed them dearly. Harry and Ron were her best friends other than Ginny of course.

"Don't worry, I bet they'll be fine. Harry and Ronald can take care of themselves." But even as she said it, she herself started to worry. She knew that those two were capable of many things but bringing down the darkest wizard of the century was a pretty tall order for two seventeen year old wizards.

"Well, I guess you are right, Hermione." Ginny tried to pull herself together. Sniffling she took at sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I'm sorry to leave you here, but I should go to the library." Hermione began to get up from the table, but was frozen in her spot. She looked up just in time to meet the inquiring eyes of a certain blonde Slytherin.

"Hermione, you're honestly going to the library on our second day back to school?" Ginny sighed, and shook her head at her dear friend.

Tearing her eyes from him, she answered Ginny, "Yes, I have something to look up. I'll see you later." Hermione finally made her way out the door and up to the library. She didn't actually have to look anything up, she just wanted to be away from others and what better place to go but the library. Surely no one in their right mind would bother her there.

Two hours later Hermione packed her books and parchments away in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She left the library, to find Draco waiting for her.

"What could you possible want?" She had just seen his face and it made her want to scream. What could he want now? Didn't he have enough fun torturing her in class that he needed to bug her on her own time?

"I figured that we could start our rounds now, and not have to make the treck up to the common room to just leave again two minutes later. The library was the only place I figured you'd be." He just stood there, his expression as unreadable as usual.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you're here?" She paused, what could his reason for waiting for me really be? Nervous about what his actual reasons were, she just turned and started to walk away until a hand gripped at her arm and pulled her back.

Pulling her into his arms he decided it best to tell her the truth, "Hermione, I think I love you." She was completely surprised by his confession. Shock shown on her face she just stared up into those grey orbs he had for eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" She couldn't help but ask. He had to be joking right? Six years of torture and then he decides to tell her he loves her. What was the world coming to?

"Did I sound like I was kidding?" He sounded frustrated and why shouldn't he? He was slowly somehow falling in love with the girl that he was always told to stay away from. If his father knew about Draco's new feelings for the so called, mudblood, it would be the end of life as he knew it.

Hermione believes that he's just lying. Why would he 'love' her, as he so nicely put it? He didn't know anything about her, how could he possibly love her? "There is no way that you 'love' me, as you put it. I'm a muggle-born, which to my knowledge you despise. So what do you really want?" She was flustered and watching him shake his head at her, made her even more flustered.

He just looked at her confused. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, I don't. What on earth gave you that idea?" She started getting a bit nasty about the situation. How dare he play with her emotions? Yes, she knew that she didn't really hate him as she always thought but didn't like him playing with her.

Draco just shook his head at her. Obviously he meant something by his statement. "Hermione," he paused and placed a hand on her cheek. He was pretty surprised that she didn't move away from him. "I'm not lying. I honestly don't care about my father anymore." His other hand ran itself up and attached itself to her other cheek. "I'm not a Death Eater, and I've known for a while that I had feelings for you. I just didn't know how to tell you how I really felt."

She didn't know what to do. He had to be lying. How would he love her? "You've got to be kidding me. You know Malfoy, that I am a mudblood to you." She was completely shocked. Yes she did like him, but she was not going to let him play with her feelings.

He was starting to get extremely frustrated with the fact that she couldn't see how he could feel that way about her. Was he not supposed to have feelings? "Why is it so hard for you to believe me?" He had backed away from her and let his arms drop to his sides.

Hermione began to laugh. "I can't believe that you expect me to honestly think that you have feelings for me. You've treated me like mud on the bottom of your expensive shoes." Shaking her head she turned to walk away, but was caught by his hand on her wrist.

"Now, will you listen to me?" He turned her around to see her look of fear. "I'm not trying to hurt you, but you need to listen." He let her go, hoping that she would stay put. Which he was lucky enough to have her not run away from him, again. "I know that I've been horrible to you in the past. I really would rather start over and not have all of that to apologize for." He saw her shake her head.

"What am I supposed to think? That you suddenly just feel like this? Loving someone is not something that just pops up over night." She put up her hand to stop him from speaking. "Now you listen to me. I would love to let the entire past slide, but I can't. There has been too much torture from you for me to even consider." He looked completely heart broken, which made her want to cry herself.

He understood, he really did but it still hurt that she didn't give him a second chance, well more like hundredth chance. The damage caused could not be reversed. "I get it." Clearly having enough of this with her at that time, he turned away and walked toward the Heads dorms.

Hermione, being her normal self, sat in the library for hours trying to determine whether Malfoy's confessions were true or false. Mind and heart giving different answers, but it was which one that she was to choose that made the difference. So badly, she wanted to believe him and just be able to tell him she indeed did feel the same, but for some unknown reason her mind would not allow her to stoop to that level yet.


End file.
